Tan Skin
by hathr
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke menyadari jika Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi lebih lama, dan dia selalu memakai pakaian berlengan panjang. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pria bersurai pirang itu? [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Tan Skin

[ _When you're tan, you should feel better about yourself _]

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya sangat perlahan menuju kamar mandi, seakan-akan ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat dirahasiakan. Bahkan, sebelumnya ia sudah memastikan jika Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, dan tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

Sekotak besar susu bubuk instant milik Sasuke yang sengaja ia ambil dari dapur, kini di sembunyikan di balik handuk oranye miliknya. Hari ini, pria bersurai pirang itu kembali melakukan rutinitas pagi yang sudah ia jalani selama seminggu terakhir.

Uzumaki Naruto, pria berusia 24 tahun ini sedang mencoba untuk merubah kulit tan miliknya, menjadi putih pucat layaknya kulit kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Cepat-cepat Naruto merobek kardus susu, lalu menuang dan mencampurkannya ke dalam bathtub berisikan air hangat. Tidak lupa juga ia mengaduk kolam susu di hadapannya itu sebelum merendam tubuhnya di sana.

Jika boleh jujur, sesungguhnya ia merasa kerepotan dengan semua hal ini tapi...

Ketukan terderngar dari arah pintu cukup keras.

"Dobe, buka pintunya." Perintah Sasuke tegas dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang sengaja di kunci oleh Naruto. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan aneh Naruto seminggu terakhir ini. Berlama-lama di kamar mandi, selalu memakai baju berlengan panjang, dan pria bersurai pirang itu tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama.

Iris birunya menatap horor ke arah pintu. Cepat-cepat ia melompat keluar, menarik plug bathtub, lalu melilitkan handuk di pinggulnya seraya membereskan semua bungkus dan kardus susu bubuk yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Dobe, Kubilang buka pintunya!" Bentak Sasuke mulai menggedor pintu, tidak sabar.

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu memastikan jika semua barang bukti telah menghilang ke dalam tempat sampah. Perlahan ia melangkah ke arah pintu, memutar kenopnya, lalu menariknya perlahan dengan berakting layaknya seperti biasa. "Kau mau mandi bersama denganku?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya aneh saat aroma susu menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya. "Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Selidiknya.

Menyadari jika posisinya terancam, Naruto sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar Sasuke tidak bisa menyelidik lebih jauh. "U-uh... A-aku hanya."

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Desak Sasuke menatap tajam.

Terpojok, Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar lalu menundukan wajahnya dalam. "Mandi susu." Gumamnya pelan menyahut.

Sasuke menatap Naruto seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya katakan. "Kau serius?"

Naruto menghela napas lalu menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu. "A-aku selalu mengingat dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan di bar waktu itu." Ia kembali menundukan wajahnya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke menaikan segaris alis tidak mengerti.

"Saat kau sedang mengambil ponselmu yang tertinggal di mobil, Sakura mengatakan jika aku tidak pantas bersanding di sebelahmu karena kulitku..." Naruto melirik Sasuke takut-takut lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Aku tahu jika sebenarnya ia hanya bergurau karena mabuk, tapi itu cukup membuatku uring-uringan Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi lirih.

Sasuke tidak merespon, iris hitamnya menatap ke arah Naruto yang menundukan wajahnya dalam. ia mengerti jika Naruto sebetulnya hanya ingin terlihat serasi saat berada di sampingnya, tapi terkadang pria bersurai pirang itu begitu bodoh sehingga ia selalu mendengarkan mentah-mentah apa yang orang lain katakan.

"Apa aku pernah berkata jika aku tidak menyukai kulitmu?" Ujar Sasuke.

"E-eh?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap iris hitam milik Sasuke ragu-ragu. "T-tidak pernah." Gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mendekat, lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto, iris hitamnya menatap lekat. "Kau tahu? Aku lebih menyukai kulitmu daripada kulitku sendiri." Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, telinganya tergelitik, begitu banyak hal yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya hanya dalam satu menit, hingga tidak bisa merespon dengan baik.

"Karena kulit tan, membuatmu terlihat sexy Naruto." Sasuke kembali berbisik.

Oh... Mari lupakan tentang kulit putih dan omong kosong wanita bersurai pink bernama Sakura.

Sasuke di hadapanya kini terlihat sangat menggoda untuk disentuh, dan Naruto tidak akan menyianyiakannya begitu saja. Cepat-cepat ia menutup rapat, dan mengunci pintu, entah apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan selanjutnya di dalam kamar mandi beraroma susu itu. Yang pasti kini Naruto mengetahui jika ternyata Sasuke menyukai kulit tan miliknya.

.

_End_


End file.
